Amnesia
by Elentiya123
Summary: Aliana's parents were members of the circle, that is, until they found out about Valentines experiments. In order to protect their only daughter from Valentine's wrath, they leave her at a mundane orphanage with only a stele and strict orders to keep her identity hidden. She, however, continues to hunt demons. What happens when shadowhunters find her lying unconscious in the city?
1. Prologue

**HI! This is just a little memory of Aliana's, giving you some background info on her. Please excuse my most likely many mistakes throughout the chapter thing, and without further ado - I give you the PROLOGUE! or PREFACE! or FOREWARD! or WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>We were just visiting our family friends, the Morgensterns. That one night, however, changed my life. I was running around, playing with Jocelyn and my mama. I ran around the house going as fast as my little legs would take me. I looked in each little nook and cranny, trying to find somewhere to hide. I found a door, and opened it to reveal a staircase going down into the shadows. Being the nieve little girl I was, I went down and hid in the dark. My mama passed by and saw the open door, flipped the light switch, and entered the room. The room was lined with cages holding different downworlders in each. Some had werewolves surrounded in silver, others had warlocks and rowan, fey in iron, and vampires in holy water. My mama gasped, as she didn't know the extent of Valentine's plans. She grabbed my hand, yanking me up the stairs behind her, then bolting out the door. I stumbled, not able to keep up with my mother on my short legs. We were about to round the corner to the living room when we heard voices inside. Mama slowed down to a leasurely pace, trying to look undisturbed. The next thing I knew, we were walking out the door and saying goodbye to Jocelyn. Valentine wasn't there. I could hear the downworlders' screams from where I stood, but nobody else seemed to hear them. After that day, my mother taught me everything she could, and started training me early. When I turned 5, I heard my mother talking to Jocelyn, who I had not seen since that day. "He's planning something. I know it. Something to do with the accords. It's going to be a bloodbath. It would be better if you put her somewhere where she wouldn't be found. The mundane world would work." I heard from around the corner. <em>

_Not long after I overheard them talking, I was sent to an mundane orphanage, told to never leave and never tell anyone about what happened, nor who I am. That was the last time I ever saw them, and the shadowhunter world. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Yeah, I know its kinda short, but I promise Ill make the next ones longer. Pinky promise! (I've always wondered, if you broke your pinky promise if you would actually break your pinky… not that I'm gonna break my promise or anything…)<strong>

**To those of you who read this, I give you free invisible tasteless COOKIES and CUPCAKES! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! If Magnusdaglitterful is reading this, I just wanna say that I had this done for a little while, and UPDAT :) Ok. On to addressing to other people that just might be reading this. HIII! Yeah, this isn't that much longer than the other one, but I'm trying. Don't worry, right now its mainly just getting the background stuff and info out of the way so.. yeah. On with da story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>That was 13 years ago, and now I am still stuck at the orphanage my mother sent me to. There are only a few days until my 18th birthday, so soon I will be out of this hell hole. And by a few days, I mean 37 days. Considering how long I have been here though, it seems like Ill be out so soon! The only problem is the fact that I don't have an income, but I'll figure that out.<p>

I walk across the tiny closet - I mean _room_ - that I share with another girl to turn off the already dim light. Now the only light comes from the faint glow of the moon. Emma, my roommate, is already fast asleep **(A/N this girl is _not_ important, you probably will never, ever see her again, FYI)**. A good thing that she's a deep sleeper, 'cause every other night I go out hunting demons.

I walk over to our little crammed wardrobe and snatch the darkest clothes I have available. Pulling them on, I grab the dull blade on my nightstand that I use as a makeshift seraph blade. The only thing that I have that is actually from Idris is my stele, which I use to heal myself (otherwise I'd get caught by the caretaker) and mark the blade so it'll work on demons.

I slide under the open window and into the cool and refreshing night air. Without proper equipment to locate demons quickly, I just wander the streets on New York instead of searching for demons instead.

As I step into an abandoned alleyway, I hear a deep growling coming from behind me. Slowly turning around, I pull out the knife in my boot and quickly slash the demon's face. It howls in pain, black ichor dripping from the deep gash across it's nose. It only takes a few rolls, jumps, and ducks before I manage to bring it down. I do a quick little curtsey to the dying beast(I just like to make 'em mad :)) I exit the alley as nonchalantly as possible, trying to go unnoticed. I draw my stele out of my pocket and quickly scratch an iratze on my arm and tuck it back in.

The sun is about to show it's face, and I barely have time to change into my other clothes, put my things away, and flop onto my bed before the warden - excuse me - _caretaker_, pounds on the door and screams at us to get up. On my hunting days, I barely get any sleep, if any at all.

I really wish my mom had lied about my birthday and age. Maybe then I'd be able to leave this place sooner.

When I return to my room, I can barely stand from exhaustion. I face plant on my bed, trying to get some rest after all the cleaning I had to do. Knock Knock. I heard, coming from the window. Groaning, I burrowed my face deeper into my pillow, hoping whoever it was would go away, not even having the ability to think ( WAAAYYY too tired) about how odd it was to have someone knock on your window at this time.

Knock Knock. This time it is louder, more incessant. Knock knock. Knock knock. Giving up on my precious sleep, I drop my feet on the floor and shuffle to the window. A gust of fresh air blows through the window, waking me up a bit.

"Hey! Wanna leave? Your birthdays coming up, I'm sure they won't notice if you are gone." Oh, right. I forgot Holly, my best friend, **(A/N Magnusdaglitterful, meet Holly. Holly, meet yourself.) **was coming tonight. She comes every month, usually I meet her in the park though.

It took me a minute to fully comprehend what Holly was saying. Holly just stood there, waiting for my response. A smile slowly spread across my face until I was beaming. I could run AWAY! No more living in this dark, damp, old place! No more strict rules! No more punishments! She took this as a yes and yanked my bag out from under the bed.

I had packed it ages ago, in the hopes that when the opportunity arose I would be able to leave without a fuss. The blue bag was then tossed carelessly out the window only to be followed by an eager Holly dragging me along.

"Where are we going to stay? Though I value my freedom, I think my life is just a _bit_ more important, if you know what I mean," I ask Holly, only half joking because I know that sometimes she doesn't think things through. "No worries," she replies, waving off my concern, practically bouncing off the walls."You can stay at my place, and we can eat loads of candy, tell stories all night, be as loud as we want…" I zone out in the middle of her most likely sugar-induced rambling.

Holly has always been a happy and hyper girl, sometimes acting like we are still If it wasn't for her energy sometimes, I would be bored out of my mind, most likely slowly dying each day. That may seem a bit dramatic, but I without her, who would listen to me and my hyperness?**(A/N Yes, I do know that hyperness is not a word)** After all, I've always been energetic and jumpy, just like Holly.

The sun is about to rise when we reach a creepy old apartment building. The brick walls are covered with spray paint, the doors cracked, and the windows were shielded with bars. When we step onto the creaking wood floor inside, a cloud of dust puffs from the floor. This place is clearly not going to be the best or safest place to live, but it is no doubt better than the orphanage. Besides, I bet the alleys nearby are going to be filled with demons, making hunting so much easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How was it? Liked it? Loved it? Review! I'll update soon, but it might be in a couple weeks, it depends on what I feel like doing and how motivated I am! REVIEW! For every review I get, you get FREE COOKIES! (you'll see what I mean)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I updated a lot sooner that I thought I would, but thats not a bad thing (I hope…) This one is kinda short but I didn't know what I should do at the end. You'll get what I'm saying at the end! Thanks to whoever is reading this, and ****enjoy! Oh, and sorry if there are some errors. And to those who earned cookies, sorry but I ran out of chocolate chips at home. But Magnusdaglitterful is the only one who reviewed anyway :(.**

**Completely and Utterly Useless Cookies (C&UUC) are deserved but not given to...**

**MAGNUSDAGLITTERFUL! (The inspiration for Holly)**

* * *

><p>The moon had fully risen by the time we finished getting my stuff put away. Holly's apartment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure, it was a bit old and it was so cluttered you could hardly see the floor, but it was full of life.<p>

The walls were covered with posters with quotes from some books, the closet overflowing with dirty clothes that didn't make it to the hamper, and the sheets on her bed were wrinkled and crooked. In the back corner of the room there was a huge glass cage holding the fattest guinea pig I have ever seen named Raziel.

The left half of the bedroom was mine, and after a lot of sweeping and reorganizing, my side was cleaned of Holly's many belongings. My side was neat and empty as I haven't had time to decorate yet, but it is already so much better than the orphanage. "I'm gonna go for a walk, 'kay?" I ask, already turning around and heading for the door. "Can I come? Yes? OKAYYY!" Holly quickly spoke, not giving me time to answer, and was out the door before I could comprehend what she was saying.

Shaking my head at her vigor with a small smile on my face, I make my way out the apartment and lock the door.

The apartment lacked a working elevator so Holly and I jumped down the stairs, taking 2 and 3 at a time. "YES!" Holly screamed victoriously when she landed on the ground at the base of the stairs, oblivious to the odd looks from passers-by. "But I was this close! I bet I can beat'cha next time!" I claim exasperatedly, holding up my fingers a centimeter apart to emphasize my point. "Were not! I beat you by a mile."

Our friendly banter continued like that until we reached the park, where Holly spotted a squirrel. "Come here little squirrel thing!" Holly cooed creepily as she slowly stalked the squirrel.

My life would be so boring without her. "Holly! Look! There's a bunny!" There wasn't really one, but I just wanted her to stop chasing the squirrel. It was starting to freak me out.

"One sec, the squirrelly likes me! I just wanna give him a nut!" Holly responded, arms stretched towards the poor creature. "Where are you going to find a nut? It's the middle winter!" I call as I run to catch up with her. "I don't know, do you think he'll eat snow?" Sometimes I wonder how she comes up with these things.

When I reach her, I slip a bag of nuts into her hand. "What would you do without me? A good thing I'm psychic and had the foresight to bring these." I really am not psychic, but I always joke about it with Holly. "Sure you are." she deadpans, opening the bag and tossing a few nuts at the squirrel.

"It's a good thing the moon's full tonight, or we wouldn't be able to see a thing" I say thoughtfully, glancing up at the night sky. The stars are blocked out, but the moon still shines brightly."Why isn't Bob eating it?" Holly whined, still tossing nuts at the squirrel. "Bob?" I ask, confused. "You mean the squirrel? You are probably scaring him. Either that or you are going to kill him with how hard you are throwing the nuts at him."

She continued to pelt him with nuts, not really caring at this point. "Aww. I'm out of nuts." she complained, tossing the empty bag in the garbage and turning back to the path. "I guess we should go back now then."

Now it was the perfect time for demon hunting, so her suggestion seemed reasonable to me. After we got back and she falls asleep, I'll be able to go hunting. And then we can sleep in, and I'll get sleep after hunting! Brilliant. I'm brilliant.

When we started on our way to the apartment, we passed an open Walgreens. "I'm just gonna get some candy, okay? You don't have to wait for me. I'll meet you at the apartment!" she cheerfully skipped off into the store.

**~Back at the Apartment~ **

When the lock clicked at the apartment, I knew something was wrong. I can't explain it, but there was just something not right about the whole thing. As the door creaked open, my eyes crossed the path of six dark black eyes attatched to a gruesome head with jagged teeth jutting out at odd angles. The demon advanced on it's four claws, it's slimy tail sweeping back and forth in it's wake. I pull out my dagger, only to find that it's not there.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Okay. Now, onto my very important question. I can't post any more or write any more unless somebody responds. Should I have Aliana take out the demon now or should this be the time that she gets amnesia? I really don't know. Help please! Review! <strong>


End file.
